


A Spellman's Love Story

by DandelionsV



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sabrina the Teenage Witch Fusion, Dark Fantasy, Drabble Collection, M/M, Romance, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionsV/pseuds/DandelionsV
Summary: Sehun Spellman thought his life as a half-wizard would better after he escaped from his dark baptism to happen. Now, it's not only the problem with the Dark Lord that left him in misery but one of the Cadwell brothers had completely made his life turn upside down.





	1. Half-wizard, Half-mortal

**Author's Note:**

> \- Based on 'Chilling Adventures of Sabrina'  
> \- Ambrose Spellman and Luke Chalfant's relationship will be available in this fic (fight me not I love them lol)  
> \- fyi, this is a continuous drabble so every chapter won't be longer than 1.5K words  
> \- Chanyeol is a mortal and Kai is the warlock / wizard  
> \- Instead of three sisters, I replaced it with Cadwell brothers (Kai, Chen, Suho)  
> \- Baekhyun is Scratch's

"I won't be signing my name in that _Book of the Beast_ ," Sehun spoke and made himself sit next to his cousin, Ambrose on the couch which the caramel skinned guy rolled his eyes at the statement. "I'm _half_ -wizard and I deserve to live my life as a mortal at the Baxter High while learning all the dark arts on my will, whenever I want." 

"There isn't such thing, Sehun." Ambrose sighed but scoffed as he heard the younger boy groaned in exasperation. "The only choice you have is to be baptized and the dark Lord compels you to attend the School of Unseen Arts even if you're _half_ -wizard as you claimed." 

"I _am_ half-wizard, Ambrose which I have the right to choose the life I wanted and-," 

" _But_ , Sehun..." Ambrose cut him off, emphasizing his word then turned to look at his cousin who was then crossing his arms over his chest whilst waiting for Ambrose to continue with a sour face. "Just look at me, do you think I wanted this? Trapped in this house, at this Spellman's mortuary without going anywhere? Even meeting Lucas is hard for me." 

"Wait," Sehun frowned at the name spoken and Ambrose threw him a quizzical look. "Who's Lucas?" 

"T-The guy I met during Connor's funeral, _wait_. Haven't I told you?" Ambrose looked away, embarrassed by the way his cousin was judging him. He knew he was a pansexual but this was something new since he hadn't dated anyone for such a long time. "I-I guess-," 

" _You_ guess, Ambrose. I assume he's someone new, and you forgot to tell me." Sehun deadpanned but within seconds, his expression changed. Mischievously grinning at his cousin whilst wiggling his brows in an attempt to dig some secrets which Ambrose had been hiding from him. "Now tell me what he looks like." 

"Oh c'mon, Hun. This isn't supposed to be something we need to discuss, _now_. Just please," Ambrose was annoyed by how Sehun had put interest into digging more of his so-called love story. He had yet to date Lucas but here was Sehun, all excited to listen to everything. It was annoying. "He's hot, is all I could tell you." 

"How hot is hot?" Sehun kept annoying Ambrose which the other flicked his forehead before he stormed off the room that caused him to yelp in pain. " _Fuck_! I swear Ambrose, I'm gonna steal that Lucas from you if you're to keep things away from me!" 

"You wish!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

"It's Father Blackwood's," Kai Cadwell let his fingers skim through the page of a book that he believed belonged to the High Priest, Faustus Blackwood. "I wonder why he left the first few pages blank." 

"Must be a secret he wanted to veil from all of us," Another Cadwell's murmured, sitting on an  armrest as he eyed the book his younger brother was holding. "By the way, Sehun Spellman's soon to be baptized. I heard he refused to do it because he was better off with the mortals." 

Listening to the name, Kai scoffed and flipped close the book before putting it back on the shelf only to walk towards Chen with a smirk on his lips. "That half-wizard I believe is the most insane. No wonder he dated a mortal." 

"But you know Zelda wants him in here because what the fuck with living as a mortal when he has a choice to be so powerful like his father?" Chen seemed to have a reason which Kai shrugged but he was interested to listen to the rest of the rumor that he assumed all truth because Sehun Spellman loved to cause a scene and made himself as the hot topic to be discussed at the School of Unseen Arts. "Zelda must be fuming to have a nephew like him." 

"He is just stupid. Luckily he has a beautiful face, or else people would not even look at someone as ugly and dumb as he is." Kai chuckled then walked to the door but before he left the other completely alone in the room, he turned around with a frown on his face. "Who's his boyfriend's name, again?" 

"Park Chanyeol, that mortal boy."

With a smirk, Kai Cadwell left the room with a sealed promise; sauntering along the hallway with a song hummed only for himself to listen. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I heard you didn't want the dark baptism to happen?"

Sehun jolted in surprise at the deep voice, out of the blue appeared a tanned guy with blond hair at his bedroom doorway which he wished so hard not to see in these few days before his baptism happened. "Oh, Cadwell's! Rumors surely are quick to spread, and you're here just for that? At this witching hour?" In all honesty, he hated to see Kai or any of the Cadwell's because it sickened him to listen to every mock and poisonous words spilled from their mouths. He had never liked Cadwell's brothers and never imagined of getting along with them, not here, not anywhere, _never_. They were toxic to his life and he needed not even a bit of them in his life. 

"I believe you have a solid reason, then." Kai ignored Sehun's question and stepped in the other's bedroom with a mischievous smile dancing on his lips. "Afraid of leaving that mortal boyfriend of yours?" Instead of getting closer to Spellman's, Kai stood near the window. His eyes were gazing out, staring at the dark sky above that had not even a glimpse of stars in it. 

Sehun then chuckled at the question before he made himself sit up straight on the bed, head turning to Kai who stood near the window in his left. "You care about my life better than my aunts. I didn't know you can be _this_ lovely, Kai Cadwell."

"Oh, Spellman..." Kai shook his head no along with a fake sigh, turning to look at Sehun who was now throwing daggers at the tanned guy with his stare. "You don't know me well enough, do you?" 

 


	2. Halloween Is Coming

"You're coming to the Halloween party tonight, right babe?" Chanyeol asked, as he sat next to his lover at the library but he frowned when Sehun seemed hesitated about it. "Why? You have another plan with your aunts?"

"Um, I- no, I don't have any other plans with my family but... I don't think I can promise on that, Chanyeol. I'm sorry." Sehun wanted so badly to tell his boyfriend that he was going to be baptized and still contemplated about it. It had been haunting him days and nights until he wasn't sure of it anymore. "What about Kyungsoo and Krystal, are they coming?"

"Yeah, and they're hoping for you to be there, too though." Chanyeol put on a thin smile. Even if there was a slight frustration inside him, he still put the best on show. Trying harder not to make Sehun feel bad. "But I guess it's gonna be... okay? It's not like you're leaving us the day after. We can still have fun this weekend."

And that drove Sehun speechless. He only stared at Chanyeol with guilt building inside him. Of everything he wanted to say aloud to his boyfriend, he could only let it die, unspoken. Sooner or later, he knew he would have to tell Chanyeol the truth about him being born as a half-wizard, that Spellman was a family consisted of wizards and witches and his father was the High Priest at the Church of Night before he died. 

"Chanyeol... you'll walk me home today, right?" Taking one of Chanyeol's hands into his, Sehun leaned in to peck a kiss on the other's lips which Chanyeol smiled but there was confusion written on his face as the younger stared at it. "What...? What's with that face? Do you have-,"

"It's- no. It's nothing, I'll walk you home. Since I don't really have anything to do after this." 

 

 

 

They walked together, into the woods of Greendale, hand in hand heading to the Spellman's mortuary where Sehun lived together with two of his aunts and Ambrose, his only cousin. They didn't say anything at first, only by dragging their legs slow, interlacing fingers were enough to explain how much they did not want this day to end. Meanwhile Sehun on the other hand was still contemplating over the truth he should tell Chanyeol before it's too late. Maybe it was time he stopped procrastinating things. 

"Chanyeol, do you believe about witchcraft and wizardry?" Sehun broke the silence and Chanyeol turned to look at him with brow arched. "I mean, if I were to be a wizard-,"

"What... if you were to be a wizard?" Chanyeol cut him off and chuckled. Perhaps, to Chanyeol it did not sound serious enough but Sehun was already sweating. He could feel the sweat began to ooze out from the pores of his skin and the nervousness was slowly killing him. "Why is it? Do you know someone amongst us who's a wizard?" 

"It's me." Sehun admitted. Despite his anxious, he blurted it out without a second thought. Their steps then halted and Sehun had to look away; afraid he might catch something he did not want to see written on his boyfriend's face.

"What?" Asked Chanyeol, flabbergasted by the way Sehun blurted it out that he only stared at the other with a frown. "Sehun, what are you saying? I don't believe all this because there isn't a wizard in Greendale. Those were only stories that died long ago. There's no more witch or wizard in Greendale."

"But what if I'm telling the truth, Chan? Would you still be with me? Would you-,"

"Hey, hey..." Maybe, just maybe Chanyeol would leave him but the way he reacted was actually telling Sehun the otherwise. He thought the older guy would push him away the second he said it but instead of running away, Chanyeol pulled him closer until their noses brushed and his hands on Sehun's waist, while his thumbs drawing soothing circle on it. "Even if it's the truth or you're just telling me the world's dumbest joke, I will always be here for you. I will never ever leave you, not even death can tear us apart ." 

"You promise?" There were tears pooling in his eyes as he spoke, voice cracked and Sehun stared into the depth of Chanyeol's eyes with hopes that he would not leave him, that the baptism would not happen tonight, that he would be able to choose what he'd wanted, that life would not tear them apart.

"I promise. Nothing would, and nothing will break my promise. You and I, we'll be together, _forever_."  And Chanyeol closed the gaps, pressing his lips against Sehun's and the younger languidly snaked his arms around Chanyeol's neck, pulling him closer to kiss the taller guy deeper. "But I truly hope it's just a joke. You freaked the shit out of me."

With that, Sehun laughed. Breaking their kiss. 

 

* * *

 

"You look delighted." There, once again, came a voice behind him and Sehun swore to the high heaven that today was the most annoying day in his life. He was still not enough with the anxious about telling his boyfriend of him being a wizard, then appeared another nightmare which was Kai Cadwell whom he hated so much to see. "Even with your back facing me, Spellman."

"Can you... for once, mind your own business, Kai Cadwell?" There was an exasperation laced in his voice as he groaned out the name before he turned on his heels with a straight face; to face the other who was wearing none other than his signature smirk that Sehun Spellman loathed so much to look at. "Stop visiting me. You're uninvited. And you're not here, are you? Astral projecting?"

"Astral projecting," Kai nodded, agreed. "I just can't wait for you tonight. I wanna see how your trembling hand signing your name in the _Book of the Beast_ , _forced_ by the Dark Lord to completely follow the rules of being a wizard."

"I'm not like you." Sehun scoffed. "All you want is to be the best in the eye of the Dark Lord, ready to give your everything to whatever you've believed could save you from anything and _be_ the most devoted of all."

"In life, everyone has ambitions, Sehun. Everyone has goals to achieve and mine is to be the most powerful. Who knows one day I can replace Father Blackwood in the Church of Night? Just like your father did before he died." Every word to Sehun, was spiteful and he hated how Kai said it low but clear enough to slice every inch of his skin. 

"My father was and is still incomparable." Sehun was already clenching his fists, speaking with gritted teeth as he eyed the other who was walking towards him ever so slowly but managed to burn every cell in his system. He hated how Kai able to make him fume up at mentioning about his father. "Everyone has goals, sure. But mine is to live my life as a normal teenage boy in school, while inheriting everything my father had left for me to learn."

"And your father needed you to _sign_ your name in that book, Sehun." 

 


	3. The Dark Baptism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p/s: To anyone who's yet to watch Sabrina's dark baptism scene, here it is :)

" _In exchange for this belief, you shall be granted powers that will enable you to be of service to the Dark Lord. Sehun Spellman, are you willing to forsake the Path of Light and follow the Path of Night wherever it may lead you?_ " 

Perhaps, even at this very moment, under the dark sky while the blood moon was still shining, the wind whooshed through the leaves in the woods; Sehun Spellman was still contemplating over what to decide when he was a step away from signing his name in the _Book of the Beast_. It was freezingly cold tonight, right from the tip of his fingers, deep to the inside of his bones and Sehun knew not of the reason. Was it because of the weather that turned extremely chilly or was it because he was so close to cut every engagement with the mortal lives that he never thought of leaving? He was there, kneeling on the ground with eyes staring directly into Father Blackwood's who was towering him; gazing down at him, and his mind fogged with the images of his loved ones and the only thing he let out was hesitation. The eyes that were quavering shown nothing but only uncertainty. 

"I am." He whispered nonetheless. Tears in his eyes.

"And are you willing to place Dark Lord above all others in your life, be it your loved ones, your family, your friends, your neighbors?" Asked Father Blackwood, again. This time demanded for the final answer from Sehun, for him to complete the baptism and sign for his name in the book.

Sehun looked around, looking at the witches, the warlocks, two of his  aunts and the High Priest, that were all around him, thinking. He began to mull over every possibility that would happen if he were to choose this way. His feelings for Chanyeol were something he could not just ignore, and just by thinking of it could already make a tear slip, fell from his already red eyes. "I... am." As the answer spilled, he shut his eyes tight. It was the end of everything. 

"Then it's time to sign the book." Father Blackwood extended his hand for Sehun to take, to pull him off the ground, to walk him to the place where the book was laid open, whence written names of witches and warlocks that'd devoted their lives for the sake of the Dark Lord.

Sehun took his hand, although he swithered as to whether he should run or surrender for himself to be completely under the rules of Dark Lord; in spite of that, it seemed to be the only choice he had then. He was dragged to where his fears grew until there seemed to be no room for the air to enter his body. He felt completely paralyzed as he stood there, staring down at the names written on the pages of the book and every name was signed with blood. That was the moment when his left palm was cut, which Father blackwood had drawn a line by using a dagger and it bled. 

Sehun choked a sob as the High Priest guided him, dropping two drops of his blood onto the book, right where he should seal a promise of no return to the mortal world. His right hand was then holding a fountain pen and the tip was already dipped into the drops of blood. He stared in fear, lips trembling and tears were flowing without stopping. He did not want this. He was no evil. 

"In signing this book, you swear to obey without question, any order you may receive from the Dark Lord or from any figure he has placed in authority over you." 

Sehun then shook his head no. "That's not what you said before-," 

"In signing this book," Father Blackwood cut him off, giving him no chance to go for the second thought. "You swear to give your mind, body and soul unreservedly to the furtherance of the designs of the Lord Satan."

"You said I'd have free will." Then Sehun pulled his hand away, stepping back from where he stood and shook his head no to whatever that might have happened if he was not to run away from there. He could hear the growl of the beast, of when he had his hand gripping at the fountain pen and the image of a beast with horns that flashed at the back of his mind frightened him. "I can't do this." 

"You _must_." 

_"Run."_ Sehun heard the voice in his head which he, without hesitation, began to run for his life. Although with all the mess that flooding him mind, all he could think of was to escape from there. He needed not to be told twice and he was sure of which way he should take to go home. 

He did not know how fast his legs were taking him home until he realized he was already screaming for his cousin's name, Ambrose, crying for help and the other was then seen running out from the main door of the house, eyes staring back at him in shock. "Sehun!" 

"Cous, you won't believe what happened." He was already bending, hands on his knees, panting as he slowly caught his breath as he spoke to him. "It's-,"

"I think I can guess, Cous. Behind you..." Ambrose breathed, while doing the gesture for Sehun to turn around to look at the mess that was coming after him. The crowds of witches and warlocks were meters away from him and they were there only to get Sehun to go back to where he should seal the deal.

"While the blood moon was still shining, you must sign this away, Sehun Spell-,"

"I will not!" Sehun objected, this time, he had the answer to his choice. "There is always another path for me! Just as they were for my father and mother. A third way. And even if there isn't, my name is Sehun Spellman and I will _not_ sign it away!"  

Faustus Blackwood could never take it as a better deal which he closed the _Book of the Beast_ he was holding with a loud thud that caused others to jolt in surprise and he moved forward, calling others to do whatever they needed which to not let Sehun away from all this. 

"A-A circle of protection rings this house! And no witch save a Spellman may cross it. Any unwelcome witch that tries shall burn! So please, go ahead!"

It was lucky for Sehun, if he may say so, to have Ambrose in this. If he was not there, Sehun would have had his body chopped into pieces by Father Blackwood. Maybe he should thank him later for saving him as he saw them halted their steps, taking it back slowly even their eyes still burned in anger. He breathed, at last, the breath he did not know how long he'd been holding; heaving a sigh of relief. 

He gulped, nervous when Zelda and Hilda walked past him, one was fuming in anger and the other was smiling for a reason he knew not behind it. But he could catch it stretched in pride. He was uncertain why one of his aunts, that would always have a soft spot on him which was Hilda, did that. Probably she was proud for he was finally able to man up for his own choice. A part of himself, Sehun wanted so much to put on a proud smile but that could probably set his eldest aunt in fire. With a suppressed smile, Sehun Spellman turned around to look at his cousin before he frowned in confusion.

"When did you put circle-,"

" _That_ , you should thank me later," Ambrose said while faking to dust off his shirt and smirked. "I did not."

"The _fuck_?! Ambrose you could've killed _me_! What if-,"

"You're alive, see? You owe me one, Cous."  


End file.
